My new geranium cultivar originated as a seedling resulting from my crossing a cultivar of the unpatented varieties "Cardinal" .times. "Galaxie" with "Galaxie" at Ames, Iowa, during a hybridization program carried on by me at Ames, Iowa, since 1956. The new plant was discovered by me in October 1970 among progeny of the principal cross and was selected for propagation and trail because of its vigorous growth habit under high temperature and humidity conditions, the extraordinarily large size of its inflorescence and its profuse production of blooms. Since its discovery propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been carried on under my direction at Iowa State University, at Ames, Iowa, through numerous generations which have demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of this new plant hold true from generation to generation and are firmly fixed. Propagation of this new geranium cultivar is now being done by cuttage at Iowa State University.